Revelations
by SaphiraXEragon
Summary: Eragon has kept it a secret from Saphira, but what happens when she finds out about how he truly feels about her? A Saphira & Eragon romance fanfic. Rated M for sexual scenes and explicit language.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is rated M for mildly explicit sexual scenes between Saphira and Eragon. If you don't approve of this pairing, hit the back button now.**

I have decided to write this story as an experimental phase. I have another MUCH longer Saphira & Eragon pairing that I've been reluctant to share so I made this mini-story as a test to see how this kind of material is accepted in this community. This might be 10,000 words max if people seem to like it. I'm not saying that this is trash. In fact it could be turned into a 100,000 word + story if I wanted to continue it. But the other story I wrote is the real deal. This is pretty much just a test to see how this kind of material is going to be accepted and to see if I need to publish this story elsewhere besides .

Please note that this story is not yet complete. I have more I can publish. This is just the first chapter.

Eragon rushed through the large doors to their shared chamber. That party had done him good, but of course, he had to get drunk. He cursed himself as he approached the large bed he and his dragon shared. _I wonder where Saphira is?_ He thought to himself. _Probably still getting drunk and having fun….._ Setting his thoughts aside, he lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. His head pounded and he slapped his forehead to try to ease the intense numb feeling deep in his skull. Of course this did nothing but put a red mark on his forehead and he cursed. Why did he always have to get so drunk? It was then he heard the large double doors open. He turned around as Saphira walked through the doors and shut them behind her.

_Why aren't you at the party little one?_ She asked, a hint of concern in her voice. _Is Arya still getting you down?_ Eragon smiled up at her. _If only you knew Saphira…._ He thought, forgetting the mind link. _If only I knew what? _Saphira asked. "Oh uhhh…how horrible I feel right now". Eragon said quickly. Saphira looked at him suspiciously before responding. _I'm sorry little one._ She said. _I know love can hurt sometimes_. "No it's not that. Eragon said. I've got a bloody headache." _Oh_… Saphira said, trailing off. "Saphira…I really don't care about Arya anymore." He said. _Shit what the hell am I doing? _He thought to himself, trying to shut his mind off to Saphira. _Damn I'm drunk…_

He was drunk. So drunk in fact that he was having a difficult time concealing his thoughts from his beloved dragon. Normally he could not only hide his thoughts but keep Saphira in the dark about his efforts to conceal them. Unfortunately for him, he could do neither at the moment. Saphira looked at him with concern. _What are you keeping from me little one?_ She asked. "Please go Saphira." Eragon said softly. She was taken aback by this. He never told her to leave his presence. _I can't let her find out about how I feel._ He thought to himself. _Damn! What the fuck am I doing thinking things like this?_ Being so drunk, Eragon couldn't control his thoughts nor could he conceal them. He was in trouble and he knew it.

_How do you feel?_ Saphira asked softly. "No! Eragon screamed. Leave me alone!" He got up quickly and tore out of the room. Saphira was left to ponder the strangeness of his actions. _What could he be keeping so secret? _She thought. _Why is it so important that I not find out?_ She lay down on the cold stone floor and contemplated the meaning of his actions. After a few minutes, she decided that she would go find him and demand that the information be given to her. It was for his own good. She could tell that he had been keeping this from her for quite a while and it was tearing him up inside. She got up and headed towards the doors, following his scent.

.......................................................................

_God, what am I going to do?_ Eragon thought to himself. _I'm sure she didn't get all the information, but what if she got enough to get an idea? In that case I'm screwed_. He had run out, fearing she would figure out the secret he had been keeping from her for years. He was sure she would be hurt and confused by his actions, but he didn't care. She could never find out the truth. He cursed as he fell, tripping on the thick foliage on the forest floor. He heard rustling behind him and knew instinctively that it was his dragon. He got up and shut off his mind almost completely.

"I thought I told you I wanted to be alone." He said. _Please Eragon…_ She said. _Please tell me what it is you feel you have to keep so secret from me._ "You mean you haven't figured it out?" He asked, his back still turned to her. _How could I with you blocking me out like that?_ She asked. "I'm sorry Saphira but there are just some things you can't know." He said. _We've shared everything so far Eragon_. She said. _Why can't we share this?_ "You don't understand…" He said. _Then help me to understand_. Saphira begged. _Keeping this secret is hurting you and I can't bear to see you like this._ She took a step forward and turned him around with her snout.

_Please tell me Eragon…I -_ Saphira said, being cut off by a vivid vision from his mind. She was speechless. She looked over to Eragon to see a horrified expression on his face. _Eragon_……. She said, almost inaudibly. "Saphira, you were never supposed to see that. He said. I'm so sorry…" _Oh my god Eragon…_ She said, almost passing out. _I never knew…how…I….shit…._ "Now you know. He said. I wish you wouldn't have pursued this matter." _I'm sorry Eragon_. She said. _I should have just left well enough alone and…oh god. _ She turned her head and vomited off into the bushes. "I'm sorry…" Eragon said. _Enough apologies._ Saphira said, turning back to him. _We both know now and there's nothing we can do about it._

"I'm sorry the idea disgusts you so." Eragon said. _It doesn't…I just…._ Saphira said, trailing off. It was then that the thought occurred to her. The idea didn't disgust her. Her feelings scared her. "It doesn't?" Eragon asked in a surprised tone. _No it doesn't but Eragon…it could never work_. Saphira said softly. "So you feel nothing for me?" He asked. _I didn't say that!_ She exclaimed. "Then you do feel something?" He asked. _Eragon….I…._ She said, trailing off. _…I do feel something. But regardless of the way we feel, it can't be that way between you and I…_ "I see…" Eragon said with a hint of sadness in his voice. _I'm not rejecting you_. Saphira said. _If things were different -._ "Please Saphira, don't say anything more." He said. He turned and began running back towards the castle. Saphira didn't follow.

.................................................................

"What am I going to do?!" Eragon screamed. He wasn't afraid of being heard. Their room was basically sound proof. He couldn't stay there. How could he sleep with his beloved dragon tonight when she knew the awful truth? "She must think I'm a pervert. He said aloud. I can't believe I let her see those visions." She had seen the truth laid out and in the open. He had never said the words, but the vision told all truths. He was in love with her. He had been for as long as he could remember. Since their first true battle. "Of course she had to see the most vivid vision I had. He said aloud. It figures." Why couldn't she just have seen a vision of them engaged in a kiss? At least that didn't involve such graphic detail. "FUCK!" He screamed.

He heard the sound of the doors opening as the echo of his outburst resonated off the walls and looked back to see Saphira. He turned back towards the window, ignoring her. _Eragon we need to talk_. She said. "No. He replied simply. There's nothing to say. You chose a pervert as your rider. I'm sorry. You should have chosen someone else." He heard the sound of her soft pads on the stone floor as she approached. He sensed that she was only a few feet away from him. _Look at me._ She demanded. Guilt riddled his face as he turned to look at her. Her face was mere inches from his. As soon as he had fully turned, she brought her mouth into contact with his. They closed their eyes as they experienced the "kiss" to the best of their abilities. As she brought her mouth away from his, they opened their eyes. Eragon was speechless.

_I do love you little one._ She said. _In more ways than one_. "Saphira…I don't know what to say." Eragon said, still in shock. Saphira watched as his visions of her shattered. There was no longer any need for fantasies. They would create their own reality. _I'm sorry you felt that you had to keep this from me for so long._ Saphira said softly. _I just wish I could be the woman of your dreams. But I can't_. "Why not?" Eragon asked. _We can't mate_. She said simply. _We're just too different_. "I don't care. He said. I love you and I never want to be without you. I don't want anyone else." _But don't you want a mate?_ She asked. _I can't fulfill that role_. "What good is a mate you don't love? He asked. I'd much rather have a mate that I love even if we can't actually mate."

_Maybe it could work._ She said. We _might not be able to produce an egg, but that doesn't mean that -._ "No. He said. You're a dragon and I'm human. We were never meant to mate. Regardless of how we feel about each other, we can't…" _But your visions…_ Saphira protested. _Don't you want your visions to come true?_ "Fantasies are different than real life." He said. _I see…_ She said. _Then you don't want to actually mate with me?_ "Well…I would but it's just so wrong…" He said. _What if I agreed to it?_ She asked. _Would it be wrong to you then?_ "Saphira, you said yourself we couldn't mate." He protested. _A poor choice of words._ She said. We _can't produce an offspring. That doesn't mean we can't mate._ "Are you saying you want to mate with me?" He asked. _Do you want to?_ She asked. "We can't…" He said. _Why not?_ She asked.

"Because we're different species!" He exclaimed angrily. _Eragon…I suggest you look deep inside yourself and see what it is that makes you think this is so wrong._ She said. "Are you saying that it isn't?" Eragon asked. _Well…to be honest I don't think it's wrong so long as we both desire it._ Saphira said softly. There was a moment of silence between them as Eragon thought. "I can't talk about this right now. He said. I just can't imagine us actually having….that kind of relationship." _Does the idea disgust you?_ Saphira asked. "I…I…I don't know! He exclaimed. All I know is that everything I know says that it's wrong….but somehow I don't feel as strongly against it as I should." _It's okay Eragon._ She said softly. I'm not propositioning you now. We have plenty of time to explore this new side of ourselves. We don't have to decide how far our relationship will go right now. Let's just explore what we have so far and go from there.

Eragon got up. "No. He said. I need some time to think. I don't think we should do anything until we've thought this through. Remember we still have our friendship and dragon/rider bond to protect. It would be stupid to throw those things away for something that could never work." _Are you saying this will never work?_ She asked. "I'm saying we need to think about this more before we make any rash decisions. He said. I'm going to spend a few days in the forest. You can stay here. I think we need some time apart to think about this. Meet me back here in three days. Hopefully that will be enough time for us to come to some conclusions on our own." Saphira thought for a few moments then nodded. _I'll see you in three days then. _She said. _Think hard on this and remember_…. She reached down and nuzzled him affectionately. _That I love you_… Eragon lowered his head and murmured a curt "goodbye". He ran out of the room leaving Saphira to think about everything that had happened.

Three Days Later

Eragon stopped at the door, hoping she was inside. He didn't want to have to wait. What if she wasn't there? He took a deep breath and began pushing the door open. _Hello Eragon_. Saphira said from behind him. He jumped. "Oh god, don't do that to me Saphira!" He exclaimed. She laughed lightly. He looked up at her. It was just like the old days when they had just been friends and things were all too clear. Just kill the king and end the war. But now that the king had been defeated, things weren't so clear anymore. Even his relationship with Saphira had changed. He snapped back into reality as she looked back at him. She had changed. He had changed. There was something different between them. It wasn't a good change or a bad change, but it was change nonetheless.

He continued to push the door open and walked inside with her. They walked to the middle of the room where the bed was and lay down. "I've missed your presence as I slept." He said. She blushed slightly. "You've always been there for me. He said. We've had a perfect relationship up until now." Saphira tensed as he said this. What did he mean by that? "But things have changed. He continued. We've changed. And now our unfaltering relationship is in danger." There was a moment of silence before he continued. "I've come to a conclusion. He said. I do love you…and I believe you love me. But we can't put our existing relationship on the line for this. It was never meant to be. You were never supposed to find out about how I felt."

Saphira leaned up and looked at him. _And what about how I felt?_ She asked angrily. _Did it ever occur to you that I fell in love with you too? And how do you know this wasn't supposed to be? Everything happens for a reason Eragon. _"Instead of arguing with my conclusion, why not state your own? He suggested. I really want to know what you've thought about these past few days." She was a bit surprised by his reaction to her outburst, but decided to follow his suggestion. _Well I've come to the conclusion that I love you. _ She said. _I found out about the way you felt about me because it was meant to be. I've also realized that things can never go back to the way they were between us. We know too much for that now. I've also come to the conclusion that I want us to have more than we do now. I want you to be my mate Eragon…and I want us to be together as best as we can. I believe that we can overcome our physical differences and we can make this work_.

"Are you saying that you want to try mating despite the species difference? Eragon asked. Is that safe?" Saphira chuckled softly. _Don't worry, I won't hurt you._ She said. _But what about the morality of this situation? If we both agree to it, do you have a problem mating with me?_ Eragon thought for several moments on this before responding. "No… He said. But what about the size difference?" _There is something about dragons that you don't know._ Saphira said. _Once a female dragon falls in love…her…body is re-shaped to fit her mate perfectly._ "What?" Eragon asked. _My….body has already begun to form itself to you_. She elaborated. _There will be no size issues_. "You don't look any smaller." Eragon observed.

_No no, when I say my body I really mean a part of my body_. Saphira said, annoyed. Eragon still looked confused. She sighed. _Look_. She said, lifting her leg. Eragon looked at her area and was amazed. Her entrance was about the size a human's would have been! "Why did you do that? He asked. How do you know I'll be willing to mate with you?" _I have no control in this matter_. Saphira said. My body does it automatically for whomever I fall in love with. "How does it work?" He asked in amazement. _I don't know, but does that really matter?_ She asked. _We can mate if you wish it. _Eragon sat up and put his head in his hands. "Gee, I don't know Saphira. He said. I don't think - ." He was cut off as she forced him down onto the bed. He lie on his back and looked up at her. "Saphira, what are you -? He was cut off again as their mouths came in contact. They closed their eyes and relished in the moment. After several moments, she took her mouth away from his.

_Do you want this?_ She asked softly. He nodded. She reached down and made contact again, this time gently forcing his mouth open and allowing the tip of her tongue to go inside. Realizing he needed to breathe, she paused for a moment and separated from him. He gasped for air. "Oh Saphira…" He moaned. _Take these off_. She said, nudging him and tugging at his clothing. "Saphira…I don't know….I've never done this before…" He said with a hint of fear in his voice. _Shhhhhh…_ She said. _Trust me………I won't hurt you….._ Eragon looked up at his dragon with trust in his eyes and lifted his shirt over his head. As soon as it was free from his body, she locked them into another passionate kiss. They slowly separated. Saphira kept the distance between herself and her rider very slim as she asked the next question. _What about the rest of it?_ She asked. "I have to get up." He said. He was met with firm resistance from Saphira as he tried to get up. He laid back and didn't resist any longer.

She craned her neck down towards his pants and bit down on the waist area while being careful to avoid catching him between her jaws. She then tried to pull them off, ripping them in many places in the process. Normally Eragon would have been upset, but he was too blinded with love for her to even notice. She looked at his erection with desire. Noticing his uncertainty, she reached forward and kissed him passionately. She quickly took her mouth from his and traced her way down to his erection. He watched as it disappeared inside her mouth. The heat and wetness from her mouth in combination with their previous passion made him release almost instantly. Saphira kept him in her mouth as he pumped stream after stream out of his rapidly shrinking member. As soon as he had finished, she removed his member from her mouth and kissed him again, this time with much firmer passion. By the time she finally moved her mouth away from his, he was gasping for air.

Several moments passed before he was able to say anything. "I…I'm sorry Saphira… He said. I wasn't able to last long enough to return the favor. I can pleasure you now though." _That isn't necessary little one. _She said softly. _I knew you wouldn't last very long. After all, it was your first time being so intimate with another woman, wasn't it?_ He nodded slowly. "But I can still pleasure you now, can't I?" He asked. Saphira shook her head. _Please, don't worry about it_. She said. _I wasn't expecting it this time and you're really wiped out from this experience. Besides…I have to teach you how to do it properly._ "Have you done this before?" He asked. She shook her head. _No, but dragons have innate knowledge of these things_. She said. _Technically it's the male's role to initiate sex, but I took on that role myself due to your uncertainty. Do you regret it?_

Eragon looked up at her and smiled. "No of course not. He said. I love you." _I love you too Eragon_. She said, leaning down and nuzzling him. _So you don't have any problems if we go a little further next time?_ "How far do you think we should go next time?" He asked. _As far as you're ready to_. Saphira said. _I want to eventually mate with you. But I can understand if you don't want to take it to that level by next time._ "I'm really tired…" He said quietly. _Sleep._ She urged. _You need rest. You've been through a lot today._ "I need some new pants." He said, indicating to the shreds of fabric that were the remnants of his pants. _Yeah, I didn't really think about where you were going to get a new pair_. She said, blushing. "You're going to have to get me a new pair from the clothes room. He said. I can't leave here without any pants. And I'm going to have to find some way to explain how my old pants got torn like that." _Sleep._ Saphira repeated. _When you're sleeping I'll go get you a new pair of pants_. Eragon nodded and turned upright on the bed. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. The last sound he heard was the sound of Saphira leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry it's taken so long to get the next chapter out. My life has been a little crazy lately and remember - I'm still working on my REAL fanfic. I really was tempted to just dump this one seeing as I got such good responses, but I guess writing a mini fic won't hurt me. I'll try to make this a decent piece of work but I'm not putting much effort into it. I lack the time, energy, and desire to put my all into this. My real fanfic is what I'm worrying about. It's much better than this. The problem is I'm trying to fit too much into a limited amount of words. In my real fanfic the details of their relationship go much deeper and further than in this one. I'm sorry if it seems a bit…..off. I've been writing my real one for so long that I might have a biased opinion of how they should act. What I'm saying is they're probably going to seem a bit out of character because I've already developed them in my mind as well as in my real fanfic. I can't go back in time like that. In my real fanfic they've changed in some ways and I don't know for sure what the real extent of their change is because I'm so used to their new selves that I have gradually created over time in my other fanfic. Hope that makes sense and all. But anyway, without further delay here's the rest of the story:

He awoke to the sound of the large double doors opening. Remember what had happened and that he was still fully naked, he frantically tried to get up. As he faced the door he realized it was Saphira and he stopped his frantic motions. She had a pair of pants in her mouth. He looked on the ground for the shreds of his old pair, but they were mysteriously gone. Here you are. She said, dropping the pants onto his head. He blushed and stood to put them on. _I disposed of your old pair. _She said. She sat down as he struggled to get his pants on. As soon as they were covering him, he fastened them and sat down on the bed. "Saphira…I…" He started. _Please, you don't need to worry. _She said softly. _It wasn't a mistake and I don't regret it. I love you Eragon. _He looked up at her and looked away quickly. "We can't live here anymore if we want to continue this relationship. He said. Someone will discover us." _I know. _She said. _I suggest you talk to Arya about getting us a new place to live. _He pulled his shirt over his head and nodded.

Just as he did that, the doors opened up and Arya walked in slowly. She approached them and looked up at Saphira. "Can I talk to him alone please?" She asked. Saphira curled her lip up in protest then got up and started walking towards the door. As soon as she had left, Arya tuned back to Eragon. "So…it's happened." She said. "Huh?" He asked innocently. "There's no need to play dumb with me rider. She said. I know you and Saphira are an item now." Eragon looked up at her with a shocked expression. "H-how did you know?" He asked. "Why do you think I denied you? Arya asked. I knew this would happen eventually. The bond between you is strong. You love her. It was only a matter of time before it became physical." Eragon lowered his head and looked at the ground.

"Don't worry. Arya said. I'm the only one that knows and I'll make sure it stays that way. You two deserve to live your lives the way you see fit. You've done more than enough for Alegasia." He looked up at her. "You will?" He asked, surprised. She nodded. There was a moment of silence between them. "What do you think of all this? He asked. Do you think it's wrong that we're together?" "What's wrong about it? She asked. You two love each other." "But we're different species..." He said. "Does that really matter? Arya asked. Why shouldn't you be allowed to express your love for each other in physical ways? It doesn't hurt anyone." Eragon had never thought of it that way before. "We can't live here anymore. He said. Someone will find out eventually." "It's already been taken care of. Arya said. Since I knew you'd probably reveal your feelings for each other shortly after the defeat of the king, I've ordered the construction of a large home on the eastern side of the nearest town. It's yours."

"You have? He asked. Well…thank you I….I'm sorry." "For what?" She asked. "I'm sorry I can't be with you. He said. I love you and I know you love me….it's just that…." "I know. She said. Saphira will always come first. You are correct that I do have feelings for you, but it just isn't meant to be. It never was. I understand that you're not capable of putting anyone before her. She's a lucky woman and I'm sure you'll make her very happy. You deserve each other. I'm happy for both of you." "I'm glad you understand." He said. There was a long moment of silence as they stared at each other. She put a large bag of coins in his hand. "These are for you. She said. You can get more money whenever you need it, but I'm sure this will last quite a while." She turned to leave. "The town is six miles due west. She said, her back turned to him. It's on the eastern side. You can't miss it. It's huge. I've already made all the arrangements…..so just go….now…." "Thank you Arya." He said softly. She turned her head part way and looked back at him before running out.

Eragon lay back down on the bed, his legs still hanging over the side and called Saphira. He heard the sound of the doors opening a few moments later. _So what did she have to say? _Saphira asked in an annoyed tone. "She knows about us. He said. And she's prepared a home for us and given us money. We should leave now." _She knows that we're together now? _Saphira asked in a shocked tone. "Yes. He said. She said that's the reason why she rejected me." There was a moment of silence between them. _Are you sure you're over her Eragon? _Saphira asked softly. He sat up and looked at her. "Of course I am. He said. I love YOU Saphira. No one else. My infatuation with Arya is over." _So you're my mate? _Saphira asked. "Forever and always." He said, reaching up and rubbing her on the cheek. She allowed herself to experience the pleasure of his touch for several minutes before he stopped.

"We should be going now. He said. We're going to live on the eastern side of a town which is located six miles due west from here. She says it's big and I hope she's right. Unless of course you want to act like my pet and sleep outside with the dogs." Saphira looked down at him with a dry expression. "Yeah bad joke, I know…" He said, sighing heavily. _What's wrong? _Saphira asked in a concerned voice. "I just feel sorry for Arya. He said. She really did love me and I was just out of reach. I thought it was the other way around. But I sure got the truth knocked into me. I never really did love her. It's you that I've loved all this time." Saphira remained silent, not knowing what to say. He looked up at her. She observed his miserable expression as he looked away from her. "I'm afraid she'll never have what I have. He said. I mean, even if I wasn't romantically in love with you, I'd still have you nonetheless. Arya doesn't have anybody."

Saphira craned her neck down and nuzzled him gently. _Life just has a way of working out little one. _She said. _So will it be with Arya. We can try to predict how life is going to turn out, but in reality we have no control over how things are going to end up. Sometimes it ends up good, and other times it ends up bad. But fortunately the world is full of change. Nothing is forever. No matter how good or how bad a situation is, it will always change to something else. It's both a curse and a blessing in this world. _Eragon looked up at her and marveled at her beauty. "You sure are wise Saphira. He said. Where did you get that wisdom? I could use some of that now and again." _That's why you have me. _She said. _Now come, we must leave. _"Should we bring a saddle?" He asked. _Well we won't be flying much after we get to our permanent home, will we? _She asked.

"I suppose not." He said, getting onto her bare back. He remembered the first time they had flown together with the saddle that Brom had given them. He had many of the same feelings now as he did then. "Saphira…not much has changed has it? He asked. Between us I mean." _No little one. _She said softly. _We may be intimately involved now….but we've both had feelings for each other for a long time. The only difference is that we now know of each other's feelings and we've engaged in a small amount of physical pleasuring. Regardless of what happened between us, our love has remained the same. _There were several moments of silence between them as she walked towards the door. _But don't worry. _She said. _Once we mate things will be noticeably different. _"Saphira…I'm…" He said, trailing off. She could read his fear and uncertainty.

_Don't worry little one. _She said. _We'll go as slow as you need us to. Mating is a good thing…not something to be afraid of. _She smiled slightly as he leaned forward and hung onto her neck. By then they had walked off onto a rather large off-hang that Saphira usually used to fly off of. _You ready to leave? _She asked quietly. "Yeah." Eragon said. She looked forward and launched herself into the sky. He looked back at the castle. "What are we to do with our lives now that the king has been defeated?" He asked. _There's not much we can do. _She said. _Now we concentrate on living. _"But what if I don't know how to just "live"?" He asked. _We'll just have to see what happens. _She said. _Things will work out Eragon. They always do. _Eragon continued to reflect on what their purpose in life was as they soared through the sky.

...................................................................................

The six miles went by faster than either of them had expected. They arrived at the village in less than fifteen minutes. Saphira looked for their house on the eastern side and finally laid eyes upon it. It was gorgeous! The most perfect one in the village. She could tell that the finest wood had been used in its construction and that the quality of the material was unsurpassed by anything the people in the village could have built. "Saphira, look at that house! Eragon exclaimed. Is that ours?" _I think so. _She said. _Let's go take a look. _She swooped down and landed near the house. Several people approached them as they landed.

A rather overweight middle-aged man came up to them from the small crowd that had gathered. "Ah yes….Eragon… He started. We were told you were coming. It's an honor to know that such a prestigious warrior is going to be living in our humble village." "Two prestigious warriors." Eragon said, indicating to Saphira. "Err…ah..yes. The man said. I apologize sir. But allow me to introduce myself. I am the head of this village here. If you have any questions or requests, please feel free to come see me. Now, I'm sure you're eager to get your new life started here so let me point out the location of a few things…." "That won't be necessary, thank you anyway. Eragon said, getting annoyed. I've fought fierce battles and played a large part in bringing ultimate peace to all of Alegasia. I think I can find my way around a small village."

"Ah..yes… The man said, stepping back. Forgive me sir. I'll leave you two to tend to yourselves now." "Thank you." Eragon said, glad the man took the hint and was going to leave them alone. He disappeared into the crowd that had grown considerably larger since the man had first come to them. A woman stepped forward, holding the hand of a small young girl. "Eragon…..forgive me but…my daughter has been begging to see Saphira ever since we heard you were coming. She said. Is there any way she could see her?" Eragon smiled and approached the little girl and her mother. He crouched down till he was eye level with her and picked her up. "Do you want to see the nice dragon?" He asked. "Safi!" The girl cried. He turned around and headed towards Saphira. Saphira reached her head down as the girl reached towards her, allowing her to feel her soft scales.

The little girl giggled. "Safi!" She said. _It's Saphira. _Saphira said, laughing slightly. Of course the little girl couldn't hear her. Several minutes passed as the little girl played with Saphira's scales. "Okay sweetie. The woman said from behind them. We should go and leave them in peace now. We'll come see the dragon again sometime, okay?" "Okay!" The girl exclaimed. Eragon handed the girl back to her mother. "Thank you. She said. She's been wanting to see Saphira ever since she picked up that damned dragon book." "Don't mention it." He said, smiling. The woman turned and started walking away. "Bye Safi!" The girl cried from over her mother's shoulder. By then most of the crowd had disappeared and Eragon and Saphira turned towards the large double doors that were the entrance to their house.

_Shall we go inside? _Saphira asked softly. He didn't respond. _Eragon? _"I…I'm sorry. He said. Yes, let's go." They pushed the doors open and walked inside. It was adorned with the most expensive furniture and silk cloths that either of them had ever seen. They walked over to the large fireplace where a small but stable fire was still going. Looking to the opposite side of the fireplace, they saw a large bed with heavy velvet blankets and expensive draperies. The kitchen table was large enough to sit several dozen people and the washing area was just as spacious as the rest of the house. "Shit Saphira…I don't know if I can live here. Eragon said. It's just too….big…" _Well if you want to live with me everything will have to be big. _She said. _ I'm afraid our sizes just don't match up too well._

He looked up at her with soft eyes. "I love you Saphira….. He said. So much… I'm so glad the war is over and we can finally live in peace….together." Saphira smiled and craned her neck down, locking them into a passionate kiss. Their actions became more lustful as they continued to show their affection for one another. There was a loud bang upstairs and they broke apart quickly, their arousal levels dropping to almost non-existent. "What was that?" He asked. He ran over to the stairs and started going up them only to run straight into a man holding an expensive foot stool. "Ugh oh…Eragon sir… He said. I apologize sir…I was careless…" "Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Eragon said angrily. "The question is, what are WE doing here. A man said, coming into view from the upper level. We're still arranging the new furniture that was ordered just like it said in those detailed instructions you left for us." "I didn't….oh… Eragon said, his anger cooling. When will you be finished?"

"We're just about done here. The man said. How do you like the downstairs? We tried to make it exactly to your specifications." "Thank you for your hard work. Eragon said. It's wonderful." Several minutes went by and he finally showed the last man out of the house. Eragon walked away from the door and towards Saphira. "We've got to be more careful. He said. We didn't even check to make sure the house was empty before we –" _I know. _She said. _Well at least they didn't see us. _"Could you imagine what would have happened had someone seen us?" He asked. _I really don't want to. _Saphira said. _ They wouldn't understand. I'm surprised Arya did. _"Yeah….." He said, trailing off. There were several moments of silence between them. "Do you want to go shopping?" Eragon asked suddenly. _ Shopping? _She asked. _For what?_

"I don't know. He said. That's what makes it fun." _Eragon….I can feel your apprehension. _Saphira said softly. _You don't want us to be alone together….. _He sighed and looked up at her. "You know me too well." He said. _Why don't you want to be with me? _She asked sadly. _Do you…have your feelings for me changed? _"No of course not. He said. I love you Saphira. I always will. I'm just…..nervous." _About what? _She asked. "I'm trying to understand my feelings. He said. I've never been with a woman before…and you're no ordinary woman. We've been friends for a long time and it's just…awkward is all." _Do you regret what's happened between us? _Saphira asked. "No it's just…..it's going to take some time for me to get used to this. He said. What we did last night was…incredible…….but I just need some time. My feelings for you are not in question, but…..I'm afraid."

_What are you afraid of? _She asked. "I…I've never had sex before and despite your innate senses neither have you. He said. What if something goes wrong?" _Eragon….I would never hurt you. _Saphira said. _Mating is a good pleasurable thing that mates do with one another because of the love they share for each other. _"But what if I'm no good?" He asked. Saphira stood up and craned her neck down, her lips making contact with his. She broke the connection abruptly. _Let's find out. _She said, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and lifting him into the air. She walked over to the bed and lay him down upon it. "No Saphira…I'm not ready. He protested. I can't mate with you yet." Who said anything about mating? She asked, craning her neck down and pressing her lips against his. He eagerly pushed back against her, prolonging the kiss and heightening their arousal levels. _You'll do fine. _She said. By the time they separated, he had a roaring erection. She looked down at it and lowered her head to his pants. "No not this time." He said, quickly pulling them off.

She licked him slowly and deliberately, making his member jump. _You do know how to mate, don't you? _She whispered. He nodded slowly, not really thinking. He was absorbed in the moment, thinking of nothing but how much he loved her. _Then take me. _She said, standing up and lying on her back on the bed. He turned and looked at her. Her chest was rising and falling in rhythm. Looking down he saw the swollen lips of her entrance. He looked up at her. _Please Eragon… _She whispered. _It will be okay….trust me…. _He stood on the bed and walked over to her. He fell to his knees and licked her pink puckered lips. She growled softly in pleasure as she felt his tongue slide up and down her entrance. Soon enough, it slipped inside. She squeezed her eyes shut as the feeling of his tongue paralyzed her into a fit of pleasure. She moaned loudly, holding back as she felt her release coming.

_You can't keep up the tongue play forever Eragon. _She said. _It's time to get serious. _She looked at his hard member which was swaying beneath him. _Take me Eragon…. _He looked at her entrance. Suddenly all doubts he had before disappeared. He loved her so much. There was nothing to worry about. Neither of them would get hurt. He adjusted himself and took his member in hand. He aligned it with her entrance and slowly pushed inside. She moaned almost inaudibly as he inserted. He was only about half way in when he encountered a barrier. He looked up at her, unsure of what to do. _Keep pushing. _She said. _Push in hard. _He looked back down at his member which was sticking half out of her and pushed in hard. He was suddenly enveloped by her silky warmness. She roared loudly in pain. "I'm sorry! He exclaimed. Did I hurt you?" He started to withdraw. He only got half an inch out before he felt her gentle paw on his back.

She mustered all her strength. _ Keep going. _She said softly. She took her paw from behind his back and collapsed, her chest rising and falling much faster than before. He slowly withdrew and started to push in again but stopped in shock, seeing his member covered in blood. "You're bleeding!" He exclaimed. _Shhhhhh… _She said. _ It's normal. Keep going. It hurts when you stop. _He looked back down at his member as it slid in and out of her. The blood eventually disappeared. He looked back up at her. "Are you okay Saphira?" He asked, concerned. _I'm fine little one. _She said. _It's feeling much better now. _She moaned loudly as her body shook violently. "What's going on?" Eragon asked. _I'm…I'm having my release. _She said. She craned her neck forward and locked them into a passionate kiss. They broke apart slowly and he began to go faster. She moaned softly as her body shook again. _Oh Eragon, don't stop! _She exclaimed.

Soon enough he felt the familiar tight feeling in his stomach. He looked up at her, again not sure of what to do. "Saphira…I'm going to…" He started. _Go ahead. _She said. _Release it all. _"Inside you?" He asked frantically, the moment coming faster than he had anticipated. _Yes. _She said. As soon as she had had given her confirmation he hilted inside of her, pushing his member in as far as it would go and blasting his load into her. She could feel the warmth of his release deep in her belly and felt his body shake as he released. As his release subsided, he looked up at her. She reached forward and locked them into a passionate kiss again. _Did you like it? _She asked as they separated. "It felt good, but it was a little frightening. He said. You were bleeding….." _I'm sorry. _She said. _I should have told you what to expect but I didn't want to scare you before we even got started. _He stared at her for several moments before looking down at his member which was still inside her.

"Now what do I do?" He asked. _Well you take it out. _She said, chuckling. He looked down and slowly withdrew from her. A small amount of thick white fluid oozed out of her. "Was I…okay?" He asked. _You were fine. _She said. _Pretty good for your first time. I'm surprised how little you know about sex though. We're going to have to change that. Go get cleaned up and I'll explain everything. _"I love you Saphira." He said. _I love you too little one. _She said. _Now go get cleaned up. I'll be waiting for you. _She pushed him gently with her snout as he got off the bed. He made his way over to the cleaning area and began to wash off. This was going to be an interesting conversation……


End file.
